Toda historia tiene un principio…
by Staken Tonks
Summary: El amor, dos corazones con un mismo latir. El comienzo de su historia de amor...No siempre todo es color de rosa. Remus/Tonks. POSIBLE: alteracion de hechos.
1. I

**Toda historia tiene un principio…**

Sábado por la mañana. Una suave lluvia golpea la ventana. Estoy sentado frente a la estufa y observo con detenimiento la leña que se consume como inducida por mi respiración. Tomo un libro. Me concentro excesivamente para que cada palabra impregnada en la hoja llene cada uno de mis sentidos.

Un gran perro plateado atraviesa la pared. "Sirius".

-Grimmauld place 12- Es lo único que dice, el perro desaparece.

Desde que escapo de Azkaban no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, solo lo que _ El profeta _informaba. Escondiéndose de lo Dementores y yo del mundo no habíamos tenido oportunidad de vernos. Sonreí. Tome mi abrigo colgado en el perchero y Salí a paso rápido en dirección a su casa.

Espere frente a la puerta. Medité. Llené mi mente de recuerdos, de vida. Me acerque despacio. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una muchacha muy extravagante, cabello rosa apareció en el umbral. Me sonrió a modo de saludo y yo solo asentí. Pasó por mi lado y desapareció en la esquina empapada por la lluvia.

Camine por el oscuro pasillo. Solo una vez había entrado a ese lugar. Malos recuerdos, pero todo parecía seguir igual. Entre al comedor y una voz a mi derecha retumbo en mi mente.

-¡Hey Lunático!- volteé y ahí esta Sirius, recostado sobre un sillón- Demoraste mucho.

-Bueno, la verdad el trafico no es muy bueno- Digo con una sonrisa mientras miraba mi reloj- ¡Cretino! Solo han pasado quince minutos.

Se levanto con elegancia a pesar de su mal aspecto y me abrazó.

-Ya Canuto, no te pongas sentimental- Digo divertido.

-Lo siento _Remsy_, ya sabes lo que siento por ti- Dramatiza.

Nunca cambiará. Nunca cambiaremos. El espíritu Merodeador sigue en pie.

-¿Quién era la muchacha?-Pregunto.

-Ya sabes Lunático, como haces esas preguntas- Dice con picardía- Sigo siendo un hombre.

-Pervertido - Le critico

Rió por lo bajo.

-Es mi sobrina… O mi prima… O mi sobrina-prima… No lo se- se encoge de hombros- Linda ¿No?

-Algo- respondo distraído- Joven- Sentencio al ver esa sonrisa que tanto conocía de Don Juan.

-Es hija de Andrómeda. Mi prima- Agrega

Medite unos segundos. Andrómeda. Claro, como olvidarla, aquella única prima con la que se llevaba bien y tenía cierta atracción por los Muggles.

No volvimos a tocar el tema. Hablamos de otras cosas. Dementores. Escapadas. Escondites. Como llegó a su casa y los encantamientos que la protegían.

-Parece un lugar seguro- Le comento- con todos esos hechizo dudo que alguien encuentre la casa. Estas a salvo.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír. Ahora ya no tendrás excusas para no venir a verme. Creo que me aburriré estando solo aquí- Dice un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Me da palmetazo en la cabeza y me mira con reproche. Ambos reímos. Estando juntos volvíamos a tener diecisiete años.

Pase la tarde en su casa comentando anécdotas. Recordando algunas antiguas. Eran tantos años sin vernos y tener un buen rato para charlar, teníamos cosas que contarnos. Se hizo oscuro y decidí que era hora de irme. Prometí que vendría dentro de la semana. Atravesé la puerta y la cerré tras de mi.

oooo

Camino por las calles desiertas en una fría tarde de invierno. Nada de apariciones ni red flu dijo Sirius. Seguridad. Deseo llegar luego y poder secarme. Debo parecer idiota caminando bajo la lluvia torrencial. Apuro el paso. Falta menos. Logro ver la casa.

Doy un sonoro golpe con los nudillos. Un par de segundos después Canuto con su pelo un poco mas largo de lo habitual aparece.

-¡Lunático! Pasa, pasa- Dice rápidamente.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?- Pregunto

Niega con la cabeza mientras caminamos por el pasillo que dirige a la cocina. Saco mi varita y me seco rápidamente. El toma una taza y me ofrece chocolate caliente. Irresistible. Asiento.

La puerta volvió a sonar y lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Nymphadora dijo que vendría- Y sale rumbo a la puerta.

¿Nymphadora? ¿Quién demonios en Nymphadora? Se suponía que estaba escondido y ahora resulta que recibe visitas. Di un sorbo al chocolate. Una muchacha que me resultaba familiar de cabello violeta apareció en la cocina y sacando su varita se secó la ropa. La mire unos segundos hasta que Sirius apareció tras ella.

Lo miró curioso y rápidamente dice:

-Casi olvidaba los honores, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin.

Cedo la mano con cortesía y recuerdo. Era la muchacha del primer día que había venido a la casa.

-Iré por los libros- Le dice Sirius a la chica.

-Te espero.

Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y me mira.

-¿Café o chocolate? Dudo que Sirius tenga otra cosa- Pregunto.

-Chocolate, gracias.

Hago aparecer una taza con chocolate para la joven. Es una situación un tanto incomoda.

-Así que te llamas Nymphadora- Comento.

-Prefiero que solo me llamen Tonks- Dice sonriendo- No se en que pensaba mi madre- Da un soplido.

-Yo encuentro que es un nombre lindo, inusual… Pero lindo- Le digo con sinceridad.

Ella se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

Dentro de la casa hay una temperatura más alta. Sencillo hechizo para el invierno. La joven solo esta con una solera. Yo sigo con el abrigo y creo que moriré de calor.

Apunto la solera de la joven. Levanta una ceja. Me sonrojo, creo que ha mal interpretado. Tiene razón, más que su solera parece que estoy apuntando "las razones" por las cuales Sirius dice que es linda. Siempre se ha fijado en eso en las mujeres.

-N-no… ¿T-te gustan las Brujas de macbeth?- Digo rápidamente leyendo su solera para que no mal interprete la situación. Tartamudeo un poco por lo vergüenza.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

-Por supuesto- Grita entusiasta.

Sin más se para sobre la silla y tomando una cuchara que esta cerca se pone a cantar.

Creo que si no fuera por los hechizos su voz se escucharía en todas las casas cercanas, aun así es bastante afinada. Mucho.

En ese instante entra Canuto a la habitación y nos mira divertido.

-Aquí están los libros- Dice mientras Tonks se baja de la silla.

-Gracias- Parece un poco apenada.

Toma su abrigo. Besa a Sirius en la mejilla y asiente en mi dirección. Es mi turno de sonreír. Desaparece por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Me pregunta el pelinegro mientras toma asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba la joven y posa los pies sobre la mesa- Nunca he conseguido que una chica me baile en menos de veinte minutos- Me mira con picardía.

-No molestes Canuto, ella solo cantaba.

-Claro- rueda los ojos.

-Eres un prófugo calentón- Digo tratando de cambiar el tema. No puede molestarme con una niña. Por muy linda que sea- ¿Qué libros quería?

-Mmm, pues unos sobre criaturas exóticas. Dijo algo sobre una amiga y clases de no se que cosa. Ella acaba de salir de su curso de Auror.

Cambié el tema y empezamos como siempre a conversar de trivialidades. Le ayude a limpiar un poco la casa. Quede en ir el jueves siguiente para limpiarla un poco más. Antes de irme dijo:

-Si limpiamos bien la casa, quizás podrías venir a quedarte aquí.

Le sonrió. Es una buena idea. Desaparezco por el umbral y mi cuerpo recibe una vez más la lluvia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_¡Hola! Tantas Lunas… No había podido subir nada porque estoy trabajando, no es la gran cosa pero el trabajo queda a dos horas de viaje, por lo mismo llego cansadísima… Dolor de espalda xx_

_Bueno, pero eso es cosa aparte, en el viaje escribí esto. Lo dejo para ver que les parece. Ya veré cuando subo otro poco. Es claramente un poco sacada de contexto. Y talvez podría ser algo como la parte anterior a "una singular familia"._

_Les digo también que subí un fic en la categoría "Remus/Sirius" De esas cosas medias raras que escribo yo, ya saben un poco ilógica. Pero es una conversaron de ellos sobre Tonks, así que quizás podrían echarle una mirada jejeje se titula "Un Gryffindor no siempre es tan valiente"_

_Espero que estén de lo mejor… _

_Criticas-Sugerencias- GO_


	2. II

-El joven Cedric Diggory ha muerto… Fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort- Una pausa expectante- Si, el ha vuelto.

Esas fueron las palabras que precedieron al silencio. Sueños rotos. Esperanzas fugitivas. Desconcierto.

Dumbledore había citado a viejos amigos. Luchadores. Sencillamente la Orden del fénix en plenitud.

Remus estaba sentado entre Sirius Black y Hestia Jones. Sus ojos dorados parecían vacíos. Sus pensamientos pasaban fugaces. Miedo, frustración, no sabia lo que sentía. Sin embargo el parecía sereno, desesperantemente en calma. Se erguía en la silla con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y la vista perdida.

Los presentes miraban al anciano con lentes de media luna y larga barba blanca con alguna esperanza. Nada. Rotundo. El siguió hablando, repitiendo un discurso escuchado con anterioridad en tiempos parecidos. Una serie de palabras que llamaban a la unión, esperanza, lucha, fe y perseverancia. De ves en cuando alguien dejaba escapar un tímido sollozo. Sirius se movía incomodo en su silla.

La primera reunión de la Orden en este nuevo ciclo, llegaba a su fin. Automáticamente todo parecía más oscuro, deprimente.

Poco a poco Grimmauld place empezaba a quedar en las penumbras, son sus dos habitantes contemplándose de un sillón a otro con miradas significativas.

En el silencio, cargando el peso de todas las recientes noticias, cada uno decidió que era mejor retirarse a sus cuartos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amanecía. El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Remus despertó con el mismo sentimiento de la noche anterior, una fuerte presión en el pecho que no lo dejo dormir hasta hace un par de horas, cuando el sueño lo venció.

Escucho ruidos en el primer piso, rápidamente se levanto de su cama y bajo en pijama las escaleras. Llego a la cocina y observo a dos personas tomando desayuno. Sirius leía el profeta con el ceño fruncido de suma concentración y Tonks bebía café junto a él.

-Hola Remus- Dijo la pelirrosa, con su carisma habitual.

-Buenos días- Dijo el tratando de sonar amable. Aunque ciertamente todo parecía tan raro que dudó que lo hubiese conseguido.

Se habían visto no más de cinco veces y el ojiambar se sentía idiota por haber bajado las escaleras corriendo en pijama. Eso solo era un privilegio de pocos.

Nymphadora siguió bebiendo su café en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba a Sirius esperando alguna reacción

-¡Esto es imperdonable!- Gritó dramáticamente el pelinegro mientras dejaba a un lado el profeta y golpeaba la mesa con los puños.

-Te lo dije- Sentenció la metamorfomaga.

El licántropo se acerco a la mesa y tomo el diario. Leyó a la ligeras líneas como "Un suceso escandaloso" "Lamentable muerte" "Accidente inevitable" "Potter gana el torneo a costa de un muerto y manipulados"… No fue necesario leer más, miro a sus acompañantes y dio un soplido.

-Kingsley dijo que te interesaría- Dijo Tonks antes de mirar que su café se había terminado.

-Por supuesto, todo lo relacionado con Harry- Se apresuro a decir Sirius.

Remus le dirigió una mirada y ambos pudieron leer los pensamientos del otro.

-Nymphadora- comenzó Lupin, sin tomar en cuanta las protestas de la joven- ¿Tu crees lo que dice el ministerio, el ministro?

La joven dudo unos segundos, ambos hombres la miraban seriamente. Silencio total.

-Para ser sinceros… No… No lo creo. En los pasillos del ministerio todos dicen que Harry y el director son unos locos mentirosos al decir que quien-uds.-ya-saben ha vuelto. Pero yo confío en Dumbledore. Confió en Harry- Lo dice con convicción.

Era el turno de Sirius. Miró a su amigo y este asintió.

-Pues tienes razón en creer así. No esperaba menos de ti- Dice el pelinegro con orgullo- Albus dice la verdad. Voldemort ha vuelto. Y toda será en algún punto tan sombrío como antes- Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica- Solo hay una esperanza Tonks… Y es que los que esperamos un mundo mejor, con paz; Nos unamos.

-Eso suena bastante lógico ¿No?- Decía la pelirrosa mientras le dirigía una mirada a Remus- Es decir, eso de los "bandos"… pero ¿como sabremos quienes están dispuestos a arriesgar su vida sin llamar la atención?

-Así como lo estamos haciendo ahora- Dijo el licántropo- Nymphadora, esto es sumamente importante, necesitamos de tu discreción. Nosotros, Sirius y yo… Somos parte de una sociedad secreta, por llamarlo de algún modo, que estamos contra Voldemort… La dirige Dumbledore… y nos gustaría que tu participaras de ella- Trato de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, pero era imposible. Su voz más que nada parecía suplica. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaban aliados.

-¿Una sociedad secreta?- Inquirió

-Si, "La Orden del Fénix" Creada hace muchos años- Le respondió Sirius- Propuse que te invitáramos a participar de ella. Supongo que no es un invitación para un matrimonio, cumpleaños o algo así de divertido… Pero esto es mucho más importante. Kingsley también esta en la orden.

La joven los observo un rato en silencio. Parecía digerir todo lo que le habían dicho. Otro silencio sepulcral y Remus terminaría por odiarlo. Sirius inspeccionaba en la cara de su sobrina.

-C-claro- Dijo suavemente- Si…digo ¡Por supuesto!- Parecía que trataba de convencerse sola- Si hay algo que pueda hacerse contra Uds.-ya-saben yo estoy dispuesta…Pero ¿Podrían explicarme un poco mas sobre la orden?

Ambas almas merodeadoras rieron. Se miraron con complicidad. Le contaron detalles de la Orden. Integrantes. Lugares de reunión. Misiones. Básico.

-¡Creo que esto ha sido una conquista redonda Lunático!- Dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie- Y entre los dos- Le dijo a Lupin mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Iré a buscar algo para celebrar.

Se retiró de la cocina.

El licántropo odiaba cuando lo dejaba solo con la chica. No la conocía. No sabia de que hablarle.

-Tú estuviste en la primera guerra – No era una pregunta- ¿Qué piensas de esto?- Decía la pelirrosa mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Entrelazo los dedos y afirmo la barbilla. Solía hacerlo cuando se concentraba.

-Pienso que esto no debería estar pasando. Pienso que no quiero vivir esto de nuevo. Pienso que el ministro es un idiota. Pienso que la gente no debería pasar por esto. Pienso muchas cosas Tonks… Muchas- Dijo seriamente el licántropo. Cada vez que pensaba en la guerra, también pensaba lo que había perdido. Eso era siempre-- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú?

-Yo era una nena la primera vez… No puedo decir lo mismo que tu… Era como si lo viviera desde afuera- Decía ella seriamente también- Pero la cara que pones mis papas al referirse a esos tiempo oscuros…-Hizo una pausa en la que parecía recordar algo- Es algo que no me gustaría ver.

Ambos se percataron que era mejor no seguir por ese tema. Nostálgico. Dañino. Acido.

-¿En que trabajas exactamente en el ministerio?- Pregunto Un Lupin curioso.

-Pues soy Auror ¿No? En lo mismo que Kingsley.

-Ah, ya entiendo- Dijo casualmente.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En que trabajas?- Pregunto la pelirrosa.

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta. No tenía trabajo.

-Ahora no estoy trabajando. Estoy desempleado- Dijo secamente.

-Oh, lo siento… Hiciste clases en Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

-Si, el año pasado. Excelente experiencia- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba sus buenos momentos.

-Entonces no lo entiendo, Sirius me dijo que lo dejaste porque no era la tuyo- el ojiambar la miro a los ojos Con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos.

-Eres una joven curiosa. Creo que no quiero hablar del asunto- Refunfuño.

Ella bajo la vista. Un lobo enojado no es buena carta. Sirius entro en el cuarto.

-¿¡Canuto que demonios hacías tanto allá arriba!?- Pregunto entre serio y divertido. Alegre. Lo acababa de salvar.

-Pues buscaba el mejor licor, La ocasión lo merece. Esta pequeña será parte de la Orden- Tomo unas copas y se sentó al lado de ellos- Aunque preferiría que el brindis fuera por otra cosa.

Sirvió las copas mientras los otros presentes intercambiaban miradas. Nymphadora parecía un poco contrariada con la reacción de Remus y este molesto por la curiosidad de la joven en su vida.

-¡Cualquier excusa para beber acompañado!- Decía Sirius un poco mas contento de lo habitual.

-Claro Canuto- El ojiambar negaba con la cabeza.

Así pasaron esa tarde. Esa noche. Bebiendo. Conversando de lo que vendría. Disfrutando los últimos momentos de paz. Nostálgicos. Risueños. Merodeadores.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic medio raro, no llevan títulos los capítulos :S Bueno, el cap a estado medio lento, lo se… Pero ¿Les adelanto algo para el próximo cap? Nymphadora se entera del pequeño problema peludo de Remus.

O al menos eso es lo que tengo pensado. Abra que esperar a que salga el cap.

Este lo escribí en el bus. En la mañana. Mientras iba al trabajo de verano xD

Bueno, espero sus r.r que saben que son mi alimento…

Y los r.r los contestare en el otro cap. Ahora no tendré tiempo.

Se cuidan y portan mal

Criticas-sugerencias-GO


	3. III

La reunión había concluido. Sirius peleaba en el pasillo con Snape y le daba su cordial despedida. La sra. Weasley refunfuñaba con Mundungus. Kingsley conversaba con Hestia sobre el ministerio y en un rincón mas alejado de la casa; Remus estaba sentado en un sillón observando la luna que en pocas noches mas sería su dolor.

Alguien entró a la habitación, pero no apartó la vista de la ventana. No necesita hacerlo. El inconfundible olor a frutas de la joven puede sentirlo, antes que cruce el umbral. En estas fechas sus sentidos se intensifican.

Aun en completo silencio y en la penumbra total se sienta a su lado.

El licántropo se exaspera un poco por el atrevimiento de la muchacha. No la mira.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Ella se atreve hablar. Es atrevida.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta despreocupado.

-¡Que eres un licántropo!- Dijo un poco ofuscada.

El sintió el nudo en la garganta. La presión en el pecho. Falta de aire.

-¿Q-quien te ha dicho eso?- Pregunta entre nervioso y molesto.

-Vamos Remus, solo quiero saber porque no me lo dijiste. No es momento de dar nombres.

-¿Qué no es momento de dar nombres? Te estas metiendo en mi vida Nymphadora. Cosas personales, mías. Y no tienes derecho- Decía mientras la cólera y la vergüenza le invadían como una sola.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Aun no lograba entender a Lupin. Sus cambios de humor. Su seriedad. Era cierto que mas sabía de Albus Dumbledore que del hombre que tenía al lado, pero cada vez que intentaba conocer algo de él, su silencio era sepulcral.

-¿Qué, que me sucede? Mmm, pues tengo a una niña sentada al lado mío que quiere meterse en mi vida y saber cosas personales, que quizás le parezcan divertidas. La licantropía no es un juego, niña. No es algo que me agrade y mucho menos algo que tome como carta de presentación- Sabia que estaba siendo totalmente injusto. Ella no lo había tratado mal pero las palabras salían solas de su boca. Incontrolable.

_Niña. _

-No soy una niña Remus y no quiero meterme en tus cosas- Se paro con elegancia y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de cruzarla le dirigió una mirada diciendo- solo para que sepas, no le temo a los hombres lobos. Ellos me temen a mí.

_Ellos me temen a mí._

No supo exactamente que quiso decir la metamorfomaga pero la miró incrédulo y con esa cara indescifrable de intrigado-molesto-pensativo.

La joven tampoco supo porque dijo eso, pero cuando doblo en el pasillo se dejó invadir por la satisfacción de ver aquella cara en Remus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando la casa estuvo vacía apresuro el paso buscando a Sirius.

Se las pagaría.

-¡Canuto! ¡CANUTO!- gritaba mientras subía la escalera. Se paro frente a la puerta del cuarto y la empujó con fiereza.- ¿Qué estabas pensando al decirle a tu sobrina lo de mi licantropía?- Le recriminó molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!- el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos. No entendía nada. El tranquilo Remus, enojado. Furioso. Feroz- ¡Hey Lunático, tranquilízate!

-¿Por qué andas divulgando mis secretos por ahí?- Volvió a inquirir molesto. Paseaba por la pieza.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su amigo- ¡Porque la agarras conmigo!

-¿Quién mas iba a decirle? ¿Albus? ¿Kreacher? ¿Tu madre?- Su tono fue mas sarcástico de lo que quería.

-Mi madre es una buena idea- Había salido del asombro y volvía a ser el típico Sirius molestoso.

-Canuto, estoy hablando en serio, si no fuiste tu por lo menos ayúdame ¿No se te ocurre quien puede haber sido?- Se tiró en la cama del Black con las manos atrás de su cabeza. Sirius lo imitó.

-Mmmn, nops… Pero ¿sabes? Ella vino a preguntármelo ayer. No le dije nada. Pero dijo que estaba casi segura de que eras un licántropo. Y que si yo no se lo confirmaba, buscaría otros medios.

-¿Y como se supone que estaba _casi segura_?- Preguntó confundido.

-A veces me llama la atención que fueras prefecto. Es Auror, capullo. Auror. Estudió para identificar licántropos.

Y remus cayó en la cuenta. El mismo se lo había confirmado. El mismo le había hecho validas sus sospechas. No tenía la culpa Sirius. Ni Nymphadora. Solo él. Solo esa mordedura. Solo la luna.

Miró con detenimiento el techo y resopló profundo.

-Tu sobrina me sacará de quicio- Dijo lacónicamente.

-De eso estoy seguro. Es persistente y por lo visto tiene DEMASIADA curiosidad por mi amigo con problema peludo- Divertido empujó a Lupin de la cama- Ya vete a tu cuarto, no quiero dormir contigo. Estoy cansado- Le guiño un ojo. Sirius. Siempre con su doble sentido.

-Ya entiendo de donde es así- Tomó un cojín cercano y se lo tiró en la cara- Buenas noches.

Se dirigió a su cuarto con pereza, dando pasos cortos y lentos. En cada uno de ellos su cabeza repetía _"Ellos me temen a mi" _No sabía porque, pero esa frase daba vueltas en su cabeza. Definitivamente ella no era una niña.

_Pero es una mujer joven- _Le dijo su conciencia.

Es verdad que ella era desesperante. Rosa. Joven. Desconocida. Pero ahora sabía su secreto y no había gritado, no se había asustado. No lo había interrogado y menos juzgado.

_No le di el tiempo para hacerlo- _volvió de decirse a si mismo.

Entro en su cuarto y se tendió en la cama.

Las únicas personas que lo habían tratado así eran sus amigos. Los Merodeadores. La orden. Y el casi había pasado algo por alto. _Ella _era parte de la nueva orden.

Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Tuvo pesadillas. Lobos. Lunas. Ataques. Gritos. Sangre. Carne. Muerte.

Despertó transpirando y apunto de caerse bajo la cama.

Miró por la venta y supuso que casi debía ser medio día. Tomó una toalla que estaba sobre la silla y entro al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Bajó a tomar desayuno, pero ya no valía la pena.

"Pronto almorzaremos" Le dijo Sirius al verlo buscar comida como desesperado.

Sirius cocinaba. Últimamente sus dones culinarios habían mejorados considerablemente o mejor dicho; Descubrió que tenía dotes culinarios.

No era una de las maravillas del mundo, pero era algo comestible. Sabroso. Mas elaborado de lo que un lobo podía hacer. "Le tengo más paciencia a la cocina" Repetía con orgullo.

Quizás tenía razón. Remus podía tener una exagerada paciencia en muchas cosas, pero en la cocina no. Sabía hacer lo que sabía y no esperaba aprender más. _"Con eso puedo vivir" _Repetía para conformarse.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa y tomó un libro al azar. Se sentó en la barandilla de la ventana, donde el viento le llegaba directo en la cara. El olor a invierno. Lluvia.

No prestaba atención al libro. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y tan solo se quedo ahí, dejándose mojar por el cielo.

-¿Te molesto?- Una voz lo distrajo de su ensimismamiento- Sirius me dijo que estabas aquí.

Pasó los pies por sobre la barandilla y la observó. Rosa como siempre. Sonriente.

-No, no molestas… Solo miraba.

Nymphadora se acercó donde estaba él y saco la cabeza por la ventana.

-Bello paisaje, pero ¿no crees que esta muy helado?- Dijo mientras se envolvía a si misma con sus brazos.

-Creo que esta bien. Vale la pena- Dijo mientras cerraba la ventana- ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Quería hablar contigo, ya sabes.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza. Y tomo asiento en el sillón. La joven a su lado.

A su lado. Casi rozándose. No tenía prejuicios.

-Yo… No debí haberme metido así en tus cosas. Lo siento- Decía con un poco de falsedad. No se arrepentía y sabía que solo así lograría saber algo más de aquel misterioso licántropo.

-No, mira… yo quería pedirte disculpas por como te trate ayer. Es solo que es algo de mí que no me gusta. Algo con lo que vivo. Y a veces prefiero no decirlo- Se sentía un poco mas aliviado.

-Lo sé, solo quería saber algo mas de ti, Remus. Ser amigos, ya sabes. Es decir, tú sabes cosas de mí. Yo de ti solo se tu nombre, que eres amigo de Sirius, que eres Gryffindor, con un poco de detalle que prefieres el chocolate que el café. Y ahora que eres licántropo. De eso casi todo lo se por mi cuenta- Parecía molesta. Sentida.

-Y creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber. Lo demás dudo que alguien además de mi lo sepa- Serio, como siempre. La miraba a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Deberías empezar abrirte a los demás. Quizás así sonreirías más seguido- No lo dijo como reproche. Era un consejo.

Al licántropo le invadió la nostalgia. Los recuerdos.

Lily alguna vez le había dicho que tenía una linda sonrisa. Era navidad. Habría su regalo y sonrió al ver la portada del libro. Él solo dijo que esas sonrisas eran para la gente especial. Luego de la muerte de los Potter, el reía muy poco. Le costaba mover sus músculos faciales. Durante algún tiempo pensó que se le había olvidado como se hacía. Normalmente le daba solo ese privilegio a Sirius. Y ahora Tonks, sus comentarios. Su sencillez. Le sonrió, quizás un poco irónico. Pero la muchacha se sintió mejor. Remus le contó un poco. Solo un poco de como había sido su estadía en Hogwarts el año anterior. Lo bueno. Solo lo bueno, no quería caer en el doloroso mundo de los recuerdos luego de estar tan feliz.

Bajaron almorzar. Por unos minutos Remus había olvidado el hambre que tenía, pero ahora sentía arañazos en el estomago. Cuando se volvió para cerrar la puerta de biblioteca y Nymphadora bajaba la escalera, sonrió. Sonrió con verdad. Sonrió porque aquella joven no le importó que fuera licántropo. Sonrío porque ella no les temía a los hombres lobos. _Ellos le temían a ella._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Hola a todos! Me demore un poquito en la actualización, todo culpa del trabajo. Agradezco sus r.r y a los que se han suscrito y agregado a f/f sin dejar comentario también, aunque les invito a que dejen su parecer de la historia. Por supuesto, saludos también para los que solo leen. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, o cosas así… Dígala, veré que hago para incluirla. **

_T0onks____ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus rr! A los caps no les pongo nombres… La verdad no ando muy ocurrente para eso, pero creo que más adelante le pondré algún nombre. Si se te ocurre alguno… Por favor, dilo. Remus enojón, la verdad así mismo me lo imagino, quizás no tanto enojón, pero claramente parco. Nos leemos._

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe____¡Hola! Lamento decir que eso de los personajes y sus personalidades no se cuanto duré, quizás en este mismo caps ya estén un poco fuera. Suelo cambiarlos mucho, ya sabes. Respecto a tu recomendación. ¡Ya me asustaba que nadie me lo dijera! Normalmente me doy cuenta de eso mucho después de la actualización. Y debo decir que soy terrible con los acentos :S Pero tratare de arreglar los que pueda, aunque creo que mejor buscare un beta xD Nos leemos._

_Dorita Tonks____¡Dora! Tan impaciente tu, y mira la paciencia que tengo que tener yo con tus fics ¬¬' Me alegra que te guste haber ya cuando me invades con tus r.r el otro día casi morí, quede en shock xD_

_Nataa____¡Hola! O Me suena que hace mil no te leía. Me alegra hacerlo de nuevo. Si, la verdad para mi esta muy seriote, pero es como dicen "para rellenar" lo que Jkr dejo, no se hasta que punto llegue con lo serio, creo que no es lo mió. Tal vez por ahí haga otro fic (One shoot) mas loco como el de la conversación Remus/Sirius. Aunque no es lo que estas acostumbrada a leerme, espero que te guste. _

**Criticas-sugerencias- Go**


	4. IV

Los días pasaban evidentemente más lentos. La mayor parte del tiempo en Grimmauld Place, con Sirius. Sin más que hacer que ordenar. Mala idea, la última vez terminaron en una infantil guerra de bolas de polvo, no pararon de estornudar en dos días.

Los Weasley y Tonks eran los que frecuentemente se aparecían por la casa. Mundungus para principalmente guardar mercancía, evidencia contra él. Kingsley para tomar algo y conversar. Desahogarse.

En estos tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban todo parecía más dramático. Cosas pequeñas anunciaban el Apocalipsis. Oscuro. Deprimente.

-No entiendo a Albus- Sirius da un soplido- Simplemente no lo entiendo. Harry debería estar aquí, conmigo. Soy su padrino.

-Eres un prófugo si mal no recuerdo- Remus trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón- Te buscan en todas partes.

-Pero aquí no me encontrarán Lunático, aquí puedo ser su padrino.

-Ya… lo creo, se como te sientes. Pero debemos pensar que Dumbledore tiene sus motivos…

-Claro, todo el mundo sabe como me siento, y siempre Dumbledore tiene buenos motivos- Su cara parecía mas sombría. Triste. Adolorido. Se paró en silencio del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Paró en seco y se volvió al licántropo- Se me olvidaba, Ojo loco dijo que te tocaba la guardia de Harry. A las nueve. Donde siempre.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y Sirius subió a su cuarto.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve, y el licántropo decidió llegar por transporte muggle a su destino. Tomó su abrigo, raído y viejo. Se encaminó a la calle de donde vivía Harry, vigilaría en la plaza, si el frío era demasiado, quizás iría algún edificio cercano. Al llegar al lugar hizo los hechizos correspondientes para mantener su posición en secreto. Se sentó en una banca y dirigió su mirada al número cuatro de privet drive. Silencioso, todo el lugar estaba calmado. A pesar de las altas temperaturas la atmósfera parecía helada, vacía. Debía estar en ese lugar unas tres horas, así que buscó una posición cómoda.

No alcanzó estar quince minutos en el lugar cuando se dio un gran susto.

-¡Remus! Lamento la demora.

Exaltado se voltio con agilidad, varita en alto. Tonks.

-¿Tonks? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sin bajar la varita.

-Mmm, llegué caminando y vengo hacer mi guardia. Me toca contigo- Observó la cara de desconfianza en el hombre y aseguró con decisión- Soy yo, Kingsley me envió. Él te dejó el recado con Sirius. Vamos, baja tu varita.

Aun sin estar muy seguro le hizo caso, la joven tomó asiento a su lado, dando señales de cansada.

-Lamento llegar tarde, no podía escaparme del ministerio- Dijo entre grandes soplidos.

-No te preocupes, ni sabía que las guardias eran de a dos- Despreocupado balanceaba la varita entre sus dedos.

Un espeso silencio llenó el aire. Tóxico. Minutos en la penumbra, que parecían horas.

-Remus- Este movió la vista en dirección a su acompañante- Estoy aburrida.

-Mmm… Pues no veo muchas soluciones a eso Nymphadora- Resaltó su nombre y observó la reacción molesta de la joven- Estamos de guardia, no podemos distraernos-Declaró

-¡Yo tengo un idea!- Dijo con cara de niña- Un juego…

-¿Un juego?- Preguntó el licántropo con cara de _"eso no es una buena idea"_ – Yo no juego- Sentenció drásticamente.

-Pues digamos que no es un juego, solo una conversación didáctica. Simple- Respondió alegre, aun así su cara demostraba cansancio- Para conocernos, cosas simples. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces otra. Cosas triviales. Nada comprometedor. Si no quieres responder lo dejamos.

A Lupin le pareció un "juego" justo, preguntas y respuestas. _Simples._

-Si no hay nada mas que hacer- miró su reloj- y aun nos quedan casi dos horas… Creo que esta bien- Parecía nervioso o quizás incómodo. _¿Un juego?_

La joven lo miró unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?-El hombre ojos miel sonrió divertido. Hizo un esfuerzo para que la chica no lo notara… Algo leve. Trivialidades.

-Rojo- Contesto lacónicamente.

-¿Por qué?- Lo miró intrigada.

-Esas son dos preguntas - La metamorfomaga se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta de la vida, o el mundo, como quieras llamarle?

Tonks no esperaba una pregunta así y frunció el ceño.

-¿Además de la guerra?

-Creo que eso es lo mas odiamos todos. Así que debe ser algo además de eso- Melancólico. Sus recuerdos siempre le jugaban una mala pasada. Disimuló. Era un experto en eso. Parecer una piedra. Inmutable y fuerte.

-Mmm…Pues, la mentira- Su voz era acusatoria.

Lupin se sintió acorralado. Era una indirecta. Por unos segundos cruzaron sus miradas, y lo notó. No era una indirecta. Le estaba reprochando.

Quiso evadir la culpa y se repetía "Yo nunca le mentí, solo le oculté la verdad" Al menos así, según él, sonaba mejor. _"Ella nunca me preguntó si era un licántropo" _Tal vez tenía razón. Aun así, era algo idiota sentir esa pesadumbre en el pecho por algo que el no encontraba malo; Tratar de olvidar que era una bestia. Aunque fuese imposible, detrás de su mirada siempre estaba ahí. El lobo, esperando por salir.

-¿Tu canción preferida?- La pelirrosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Me gusta la música muggle- Respondió algo distraído mientras miraba en dirección al número cuatro de la calle.

-Pregunté por la canción, no tipo de música. Pero gracias por el dato.

Remus volvió en si y se volteó a ella para hablarle.

-Here come the sun, The Beatles- Dice todo muy rápido.

-¿The Beatles? Jaja esos no son muggles Remus, su música es magia pura.

-¿Te gustan?- Inquiere un poco asombrado.

-Algo- Responde- ¿Cuál era tu clase preferida en Hogwarts?- Pregunta tratando de mirar sobre el hombro de Remus en dirección a la casa.

-Me tocaba a mí- Dijo algo confundido.

-Nops, me preguntaste si me gustaban The Beatles, y te respondí. Es mi turno- Sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

El licántropo da un soplido- Defensa, algo obvio si piensas en que trabajé en años anteriores.

-Claro- La muchacha se muestra un poco humillada. Contra Remus no es fácil jugar.

-¿Viste eso?- Remus se encontraba de pie con la varita en alto apuntando a la casa de los Durlsey.

-¿Qué cosa?- La metamorfomaga se paró al lado de él, en su misma posición.

Pasaron unos segundos. El frío comenzó apoderarse de ellos. Remus notó la sensación de amargura. Pena. Quiso quebrarse, pero no podía darse ese gusto. Levantó aun más la varita encendida y miró sobre sus cabezas.

-Dementores- Dijo rápidamente colocándose a la defensiva.

Tonks se encontraba algo contrariada por la situación y tan solo permanecía inmóvil. Con el pelo desvaído.

Poco a poco la sensación se fue ahuyentando, como los recuerdos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con voz cansina a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada de nuevo en la banca.

-Claro- Respondió sin convicción.

-Ya se fueron- Decía mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven- Supongo que solo pasaban por el lugar- dijo irónicamente.

Tonks rió por lo bajo.

-Era uno, deberíamos advertirle al que venga hacer la segunda guardia. Hay que estar atentos- Remus no dejaba de mirar la calle vacía.

-Debemos avisarle a Dumbledore. Pasado mañana hay reunión- Tonks balanceaba los pies con ligereza. Un temblor la recorrió entera.

-Toma- Lupin le estaba cediendo su abrigo.

-Gracias- Se lo puso con cautela. Le quedaba grande y estaba gastado, pero tenía un calor que la reconfortó de inmediato. Olor a libros y chocolate. Olor a Remus. A lobo.- Mira- La joven de cabello rosa nuevamente, apuntaba al otro lado de la plaza, Remus se volteó con ella- Es Kingsley.

-Tonks- dijo al entrar- A ti te tocaba la guardia de mañana a las nueve. ¡Buenas noches Remus!...Las guardias son de a uno.

La metamorfomaga miró a los dos hombres un poco avergonzada y se encogió de hombros. _"Un error lo comete cualquiera" _pensó.

-Andan dementores, Kingsley. Debes tener cuidado- Le advirtió Lupin- No han atacado, y solo era uno. Pero no deberían estar aquí. Le avisaremos a Albus en la reunión.

-Estaré atento- Volviéndose a Tonks- Tu guardia la hará Mundungus. Vallan a descansar- Se sentó en la misma banca- Ya es tarde.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron por la calle.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Remus.

-A mi departamento. La verdad tengo sue-e-eño- Dio un estrepitoso bostezo.

-Te iré a dejar. Luego me voy a Grimmauld place... Seguridad- Se apresuró a decir al ver su cara de curiosidad.

-Puedo irme sola, ya es tarde y debes estar cansado.

-Algo. Pero yo mañana puedo levantarme tarde y decirle a Sirius que me lleve desayuno a la cama- Dijo irónico.

Nymphadora soltó una risita nasal y aceptó su compañía en silencio.

Caminaron por las calles de Londres bajo la luna creciente.

Bajo la puerta de su departamento se sacó el abrigo del hombre con cautela. Como si no quisiera separarse de él. Aspiro profundo sintiendo su olor y se lo entregó.

-Hasta mañana- dijo la joven- Maña me iré a dar una vuelta por la casa.

-Que descanses- Remus comenzó a caminar por las calles a oscuras.

Dobló en una esquina y desapareció.

Entró en la noble y ancestral casa Black en sumo silencio, pero no funcionó del todo. Acababa de entrar en su cuarto cuando alguien le habló desde la puerta.

-¡Eres un completo tonto! ¿Cómo vienes llegando a esta hora? ¡Y ni siquiera me avisas que llegaste!- Decía Sirius fingidamente molesto- Y el hecho de que haya estado preocupado no significa que te quiera.

Remus rió. Sirius Black. Único. Cretino.

-¿Me estas controlando, Canuto?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

-Algo así. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada grave, solo _jugaba_.- Sirius levantó la ceja y lo miró divertido

- Claro y yo también. Quidditch con Kreacher. La cocina era su Aro, y tu pieza el mío.

Salió del cuarto en silencio y se volvió antes de cruzar el umbral.

-En serio Lunático, estaba preocupado.

-Yo también -Remus le sonrió. Su extraña manera de decir _te quiero. _Se tiró en su cama, en pocas horas más amanecería. Inconscientemente se puso a tararear _Here come the sun. _Para luego quedarse dormido, sin saber que en un departamento no muy lejano, alguien más entonaba la misma canción.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora. Hoy en la mañana mientras cantaba **__**Let it be, The Beatles **__**en la ducha, al mas puro estilo de James Potter (Con más entusiasmo que talento) en el Crack de Iratí, se me ocurrió el capitulo. No es la gran maravilla del mundo, pero no dio para más xD**_

_**Estos chicos van un poco lento. Si se fijan, aun no sienten nada el uno por el otro. Aparte de "cariño" o ganas de conocerse. ¡cuec!**_

_**Gracias por sus r.r **_

_**Espero sus comentarios al respecto - GO**_


	5. V

-¡Que no se le ocurra aparecerse, Remus!- Sirius paseaba por el living con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, con notorio gesto preocupación y odio- ¡Es un completo idiota!

Black, siempre siendo prepotente, de accionar. Siempre _parecía_ dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. A veces la primera impresión no es lo que vale. Muy pocas cosas hacían que se enojara en verdad. Furioso. Una de ellas era _Harry Potter_, o más bien defender a Harry Potter.

-¡Vamos Canuto! Ya sabemos que esta bien. Deberías tratar de calmarte- el licántropo estaba sentado frente a él- Piensa en lo que dirá en su audiencia.

-No hay mucho que pensar, solo deberá decir la verdad si quiere volver a Hogwarts- Decía sin ánimo- Maldito Mundungus. Lo mataré, Lunático.

Hestia apareció en la puerta y lo agradeció enormemente. Ese prófugo de pelo negro no era una buena carta enojado. Se le pasaba rápido, pero mientras duraba…Era _intolerable. _

-Es la hora de ir por Harry- Avisó desde el umbral- Vamos Remus, solo faltas tú.

-Hey, yo también quiero ir. ¡Exijo ir!- Ambos le dirigieron serias miradas- Esta bien, debía intentarlo.

-Sirius, en serio, si quieres puedes ir- Remus reía por lo bajo- Pero deberás pasar sobre el cadáver de Alastor.

-Hestia querida, gracias por tu apoyo- La fulminaba con la mirada- Mejor vallan rápido. Creo que iré a vestir a Kreacher para recibir a mi ahijado- Resaltó dramáticamente la ultima palabra.

Salieron al patio de la casa. Estaban todos formados con sus escobas. Moody parecía molesto por la demora.

Emprendieron el vuelo por el helado cielo de Londres. _Volar._

-Hola John- Cabello rosa al aire- ¿Que tal el vuelo?

-¿John? ¿Qué te estuvo contando Sirius?- Preguntó algo incomodo mientras se sujetaba con fiereza de la escoba. El viento iba en aumento.

-Era solo para variar. Sirius no me ha dicho nada ¿Debería haberme dicho algo? Yo solo preguntaba por el vuelo. Me encanta volar ¿sabes? Eso de "El viento en la cara" Fascinante- La voz sonaba un tanto distorsionada. Habían tomado altura, aun así se le entendía claramente.

-Pues a mi no me parece tan así. De hecho, debo confesar que nunca me gustó volar. Sirius y… Sirius y… _James_- Un leve quiere en la voz- Debieron darme varias clases particulares. Soy un desastre con la escoba.

_James. Volar._ No tenía porque contarle esas cosas a Tonks, pero lo estaba haciendo. Peor aun, no le molestaba contárselo. Negó con la cabeza. Se recriminó así mismo.

-Yo fui cazadora de Hufflepuff los últimos dos años. Si quieres yo podría darte algunas clases- Le sonrió con sinceridad. Lo dudó unos segundos…

-… No- Tajante. Cerrado. Siempre lograba mantener la compostura. Parecía que se iba a quebrar, romper la barrera, dejar salir algo más… No. Siempre mantenía ese escudo. Se dio cuenta de lo irrespetuoso que sonó- Quiero decir, no creo que ha esta altura logre aprender algo más. Después de todo, no soy un fracaso, aunque esto la verdad no me guste del todo.

-Ajá- Se dio una estrepitosa vuelta en la escoba mientras esquivaba una nube y se colocó otra vez al lado del licántropo.

-Nymphadora- Remus no la miraba, ponía demasiada atención en el cielo- Creo que no es necesario decirle a Sirius lo de los dementores y eso. Al menos no por ahora.

-Mmm… Supongo que es lo mejor ¿No? Creo que si se entera podría convertirse en un verdadero asesino- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y meditar sus palabras- Aunque nosotros no tenemos la culpa Remus, íbamos a decirlo en la reunión. Pero por lo visto los dementores estaban apurados y no pudieron esperar hasta mañana- Sonreía.

Era una de las tantas cosas que a Lupin lo irritaba. Siempre sonreía. Alegre. Divertida. Rosa. Nada parecía afectarle demasiado.

-Claro, no tenemos la culpa- Murmuró.

-Será nuestro secreto- Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Vamos a descender en el mismo orden, ANTENTOS!- Bramó Moody.

El "rescate" de Harry salió perfecto. Todo como se esperaba. Él se mostraba alterado, ansioso, un poco confundido y ofuscado.

Remus pensaba que Sirius lo entendería, siempre lo hacía. Así que no lo culpó por querer pasar varias horas conversando con él. Les dio su espacio.

En todo caso, era el _niño que sobrevivió._ Nunca quiso aceptarlo y muchos menos decírselo a alguien, pero años atrás odiaba aquel muchacho. _"Por culpa de él murieron"._ Pero terminó aceptándolo, Harry no tenía la culpa, todo era por ese mago oscuro sediento de poder. Por eso lo odiaba y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en esa guerra. _Quería venganza. _Quería poder volver a tener una vida.

-¿Sabes, Lunático? Yo creo que ha Harry le vendría bien un año sin clases, descansando- Sirius trataba de entablar una conversación en la que sus intereses fueran apoyados.

-Puede ser, pero no creo que le venga bien estar todo un año alejado de sus amigos, encerrado en esta casa- Rotundo, nunca conseguía el apoyo de alguien.

-Deberías aprender de Tonks- El ojiambar alzo las cejas- Ella al menos me dice "En otras circunstancias sería buena idea" y me regala una sonrisa… No esa cara de lobo feroz que pones tú.

Se retiró de la biblioteca con su habitual carisma, ese humor desconcertante. Negro y blanco. Solo un experto podía distinguir el verdadero significado de esas palabras, Remus era una de las pocas y notó las intenciones de Sirius para decir algo más.

Se quedó unos momentos más en la pieza. Solo. Vació su mente y se dejo embriagar por una calma de algo fuera de sus manos. La alegría del algo incomprensible. Volvía a sentirse en Hogwarts.

-La cena ya esta lista, deberías bajar- Una voz angelical interrumpió su soledad. No podía ser alguien más, aquella joven que lo atosigaba día y noche queriendo saber sobre él, su pasado, sus gustos, su vida.

-Gracias, pero creo que no bajaré. Quiero estar un momento solo- Desvió su mirada de la muchacha.

-Alguna vez escuche por ahí que la abstinencia sexual produce aislamiento- Sonreía. Ella era diferente a Sirius. Tenía un humor simple y preciso. Sintió como le invadían las ganas de reírse. _Buen comentario. _Pero la palabra "sexual" de labios de Tonks tuvo un efecto aturdidor en sus músculos faciales. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó, y tratando de simularlo se recompuso atacando:

-Yo alguna vez escuche que las personas que no tienen vida propia suelen meterse en la de los demás- Hiriente. A veces podía llegar a serlo. Pero con ella era peor. Inflexible.

-Mmm, creo que deberíamos empezar a fijarnos a quien escuchamos- Siempre radiante- Tengo hambre, nos vemos después.

Salía por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Remus no lo entendía y prometió anotarlo en su lista de cosas por descubrir. Claro, no imaginó que aquella sonrisa era por él. Porque Nymphadora antes de escuchar al lobo hablando, pudo notar al hombre riendo. Logró ver aquella persona que el pretendía ocultar, pero ya era tarde. Y supuso que la razón a veces gana, pero eso no podía durar para siempre.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, magnifica semana de vacaciones… Llegué ayer, y les traigo enseguida este cap… Fueron en total doce horas de viajes, así que tengo algunas ideas, incluido un lemmon :S Pido opiniones al respecto. Ya empezarán avanzar estos tortolitos, por el momento, solo esto.**_

_**Gracias por sus r.r y ya veo que se han suscrito otros, así que les animo a que dejen su comentario.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo…**_

_**Abrazos.**_


	6. VI

Biblioteca central del callejón Diagon, siempre había alguien en su interior. Su imponente estructura, sus estanterías llenas de libros de diferentes colores y tamaños, su aroma, su calidez. Sencillamente adoraba ese lugar. _Magia pura. _

La contempló como siempre, un par de segundos antes de entrar, momento suficiente para sentir algo pegajoso y húmedo en su mano, bajó la vista y ahí estaba… Un gran perro negro con la lengua afuera.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Lo reprochaba con la mirada, como quien reta a un niño pequeño- Dumbledore y Moody nos matarán si se enteran que has salido- Lo observó unos instantes- Ya se lo que dirías "Siempre Dumbledore"- Una suave risita.

El perro no parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Se sentó en la acera con la vista hacía las demás calles. Refunfuñando palabras que sonaron como "No hay caso contigo" Remus empezó la marcha en compañía del can.

-Creo que James tenía razón cuando decía que te veías más adorable así, aunque en lo personal debo confesar que estoy acostumbrado a que contradigas todo lo que digo.

Era una escena divertida: El licántropo caminando en compañía de un perro negro y haciendo algo que _parecía_ hablar con él.

Avanzaron por algunos pasajes, los menos transitados. Algunos ladridos.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente, deberíamos volver a la casa. Y tú deberías hablar seriamente con Harry. Se le nota confundido. Un poco abrumado

A veces era más fácil hablar con Sirius en ese estado, así no tenía que aguantar su profunda mirada con destellos de sangre Black.

El perro le mordió los gastados pantalones y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place el lugar estaba como siempre- lleno de gente- eso solo duraría mientras los niños estuvieran de vacaciones, pero aun así lo estresaba. Era demasiado ruido y gente junta para alguien solitario y tranquilo como él. Aun así no podía negar que le gustaba ese ambiente, todos mas alegres… Sin preocuparse del futuro, solo viviendo el presente.

Algo que el no podía hacer, vivía en el pasado con la esperanza de un futuro, ese era su problema, no veía lo que tenía a cada momento.

Por ratos prefería estar en su habitación o en la biblioteca de la casa., sin embargo nadie podía escaparse de colaborar en el interminable aseo. Unas pocas vigilias en el ministerio estaban haciendo que se sintiera un poco inservible. Quizás era contagioso y Sirius tenía la culpa, pero no estaba seguro. Él quería hacer algo más.

Todos le decían _"Debes estar son Sirius" _Y no es que no le gustará acompañarlo, al contrario. Pero a veces quería hacer algo más importante en la Orden.

Esa tarde en la reunión, Albus lo citó a un rincón y dijo con su típica voz calma y su sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, Remus. Cada uno a su debido tiempo, y creo que el tuyo esta cerca.

Era una de esas veces en que el tiempo parece ir más lento, lo demás no importa y las palabras se te quedan marcadas en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, consiente que podrán cambiar tu vida. El ojiambar solo asintió en silencio. Por fin podría hacer algo más.

El anciano se retiró con paso lento de su presencia y el licántropo en silencio meditaba sus opciones _¿Qué sería aquello que debía hacer? ¿Qué tan pronto? _Preguntas llenaban su mente.

Sintió una respiración agitada a su espalda. Al voltearse pensó que no podía ser alguien más. Estaba agachada y miraba en su dirección.

-Casi me caigo- Le dijo sonriendo con el cabello casi rojo.

Remus no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa en todo su ancho.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando estas así, tienes una hermosa sonrisa- un poco de rubor, pero lo disimuló bien.

_Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. Lilly sentada en la sala común diciendo las mismas palabras. _

-G-gracias- Pronunció tratando de controlar sus emociones. Poco convincente. Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente.

-¿Te molestó? Porque no fue mi intención incomodarte- Se apresuró a decir.

-¿Ah? No, si, quiero decir: No te preocupes, Nymphadora…Cosas mías- Otra vez la intransigencia feroz.

-Claro, cosas tuyas- Murmuró la pelirrosa- ¿No… te gustaría hablar?- se aventuró.

Aquella joven lograba desequilibrarlo de una manera incontrolable, a veces creía que ya no podría seguir manteniendo su carácter por mucho tiempo.

-No, es decir- Un largo suspiro- Me recuerdas mucho a Lilly, más de lo que quisiera. – Tonks alzó la ceja- Lilly Potter- Asintió- y bueno, no es que sea malo… Pero a veces eso me- Pensó la palabra indicada, pero no la encontró- Descoloca- no era la mejor, pero era una palabra.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? En verdad no lo sabía. Ciertamente le preocupaba saber que alguien lograba hacer que se abriera tan fácilmente, y más que eso, en los últimos días constantemente pensaba en aquella joven, consiente e inconscientemente. Se dejó llevar por el consuelo de que quizás y solo quizás, le estaba tomando un cariño de hermanos. No estaba seguro, pero no perdía nada con repetírselo.

Sencillamente Nymphadora había logrado que para él la palabra _Torpe _dejara de ser un insulto o una pesadez, mas bien ahora era una calificativo, significado de sonrisa, rosa y alegría. Una palabra halagadora si se le comparaba con Tonks. Pero a la vez trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, tan solo lo dejaba estar.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que se supone que debo decir? Digo, no entiendo que tiene eso de ¿Bueno?- Parecía un poco confundida, aun así sus palabras eran amistosas.

-Pues, la verdad era una persona que quería mucho. La extraño. Y no lo se, solo necesitaba decírtelo. Pero no te preocupes, no te molestaré mas con mis cosas- Tampoco parecía molesto, más bien _sincero._

-¡No! Esta bien, yo pregunté- Dijo acomodándose en un sillón y tomando de la mano a Lupin para que sentará junto a ella- Pues si no quieres acordarte de ella deberías decirme que es lo que no debo hacer. Aunque creo que el hecho de que la recuerdes es algo bueno.

-No, no lo es. Me… hace daño y preferiría tan solo no tener que pensar en ella, ni en James, ni en ninguno de los muertos en la guerra. Porque me produce una ira incontrolable.

La joven lo miró perpleja. No esperaba que se abriera tanto en una noche.

-Remus, yo creo que cualquier persona que sufre una perdida espera poder sobrellevarla de alguna manera, quizás esa es tu forma. Deberías pensar en los buenos recuerdos- Aun tenía la mano del hombre entre las suyas, y la apretó con dulzura.

-No sé porque digo todo esto- Separó su mano con rapidez, pero sin que se notará molesto por el acto- ya es tarde, iré a dormir. Buenas noches _Dora_

Se puso en pié y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Dora?- Preguntó mientras lo miraba con un dejo de incredulidad.

-Bueno, eso de "John" y variar, pensé en Dora. Ya sabes- Le dedicó la última sonrisa de esa noche y desapareció.

_Pensé, ¿él pensará en mí? _Tonks comenzó a repetir entre suaves risas "Dora". Una sombra apareció en la puerta. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba un pelinegro de vista perdida y aire familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, sola?- Preguntó mientras se afirmaba en el umbral.

-Mmm, pues lo mismo llevo preguntándome un buen rato- Le respondió con aire despistado aun con la palabra _Dora _retumbando en sus oídos. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-No creas que no vi a Lupin salir de esta puerta- Su típica ceja alzada y mirada de superioridad, como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo gran hechizo que cambiará la historia de la magia.

-Ajá- Miraba con gran afán sus zapatos- Pues estaba conversando conmigo. Bueno, creo que ya se está haciendo muy tarde. Me voy primo. Que descanses.

Pasó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta. Tropezó con la esquina del sillón, se incorporó y salió de la casa.

Sirius hizo aparecer una botella de Whiskey y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón para meditar un poco la escena. Claramente el estaba decidido a saber que ocurría bajo su techo. Después de todo, era Sirius Black.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**El final nada que ver, pero fue lo que salió. (?)**_

_**Lamento la demora, fue solo un poco más de lo habitual, pero estuve con algunos problemas, ya saben que estaba con eso de un Beta y todo lo demás. Para este capítulo aun no verán sus efectos milagrosos, porque aun no tengo uno estable ¬¬' pero ya se viene, un poquito más de paciencia y podrán leer algo de mayor calidad.**_

_**Claro, también paciencia con la pareja.**_

_**Nos leemos, muchísimas gracias por leerme y muchas más a las que dejan r.r **_

_**Besos.**_


	7. VII

Una suave brisa hacía que los árboles se mecieran, una cálida tarde.

Al día siguiente los chicos volverían a Hogwarts, lo que causaba una gran euforia. Pero como en toda cosa, existía la excepción; Sirius Black. No lo decía, no era necesario. Alguien que tan solo lo conoce un poco, podría notar su falsa sonrisa. Alguien que lo conoce un poco más, notaba su disgusto. Alguien que se llama Remus Lupin, podía ver tan dentro de él, que incluso sentía un poco de su agonía. _Agonizaba. _

Se estaba quedando solo una vez más, eso le daba más tiempo para pensar y también para sufrir. A veces lloraba, en silencio. En la oscuridad, con cada respiro.

-… y en ese momento apareció otro que parecía el doble de grande- Dedalus Diggle contaba con exagerada alteración la última redada- Era rubio, y te juro por Merlín que jamás vi la muerte tan cerca. Por suerte apareció Kingsley y su cuadrilla de aurores. Él escapó, pero aprendimos a otros dos mortífagos.

-Eso debió haber sido divertido- Las palabras de Sirius contenían tanta lástima por si mismo que parecían perderse en el aire.

La reunión de La Orden había sido cancelada. Noticia de última hora, Albus no podría asistir. Posiblemente algo de sus problemas con el ministerio, le pasaban la cuenta.

-Remus, ¿Tienes un momento?- Tonks aparecía por la puerta, interrumpiendo al ojiambar y al sr. Weasley que mantenían un fervorosa conversación sobre artículos muggles.

Miró en dirección al pelirrojo que asintió con su habitual carisma.

-Ve, ve… Ya luego me dirás cual es tu hipótesis del _telivesión _aquí te espero- Animadamente se dio la vuelta para hablar con Molly, que en ese momento entraba en la cocina.

Remus se levantó con calma y miró a su acompañante. Salieron de la cocina y pasaron por un oscuro pasillo antes de llegar al living.

-¿Qué sucede _Dora_? Pareces… preocupada- El rostro de la joven sencillamente era alarmante. Se paseo por la pieza y tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano.

-Pues… No debería estártelo diciendo, pero- Respiró profundo- Hoy en el ministerio, en una gran asamblea fue presentado el proyecto de la nueva ley- Desvió la mirada de Lupin- contra los híbridos, especialmente la ley anti-gigantes y…anti-licántropos.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie parecía estar en aquel lugar…

-Ah, eso. Ya era hora ¿No?- Sarcástico- Pues bueno, ahora que la aprueben tendré que esconderme. Sencillo. Le pediré a Sirius que me deje ser parte de su club- Estaba siendo grosero, pero estaba sentido y frustrado. Necesitaba descargarse.

-Todo es por una tal Umbridge, algo tiene que ver con Hogwarts, se rumorean muchas cosas por los pasillos. Quizás algo sepa Kingsley, él asistió a la reunión- decía con convicción.

-Pues gracias. Pero prefiero no saber más que esto. De nada servirá, no voy a evitarlo. Oh, ya se… Tal vez pueda unirme a Greyback- La joven lo miraba contrariado. La luna llena estaba cerca y podía ver los destellos de lobo bajo su mirada.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Lupin?! Estoy tratando de alertarte. Esta información es confidencial del ministerio. No se porque hago esto- Dio un sonoro bufido. Dentro del cerebro de Remus solo resonaba su apellido.

-Pues quizás yo se porque me lo dices- Tonks lo miró con la ceja alzada- Porque eres una niña mimada y consentida, que siempre ha tenido lo que quiere, y te mataba la curiosidad de ver mi reacción.

-¡No soy una niña, y menos una consentida!- Le replicó.

-Entonces no se como llamarle al hecho de que estudiaras en Hogwarts sin ningún problema, que tuvieras amigos sin preocuparte de hacerles daño, que estudiaste lo que quisiste y nadie te discriminó. Pues yo no tuve eso Nymphadora, cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena yo sufría pensando lo que podía pasar. A veces lloraba a escondidas. Me aterraba lastimar alguno de mis amigos, lastimar la confianza de Dumbledore. Odiaba ver a mi madre llorar cuando era niño, son cosas que te marcan, como el hecho de que la gente prefiera pasar por la vereda de al frente o que simplemente me recrimine en la cara mi condición, pues para que sepas; yo no tengo la culpa. Y no me interesa saber que además del odio, el asco y la lástima natural que me tienen, ahora hagan una ley para exterminarnos o encerrarnos. Prefiero vivir sin tener que soportar eso.

En ese momento la bruja tenía el pelo negro. Black. Se encontraba frente al hombre., que estaba rojo, con la respiración entrecortada de tanto hablar, no gritar…Así no era él…Pero la manera de decir las cosas, con esa sinceridad abrumadora, a veces resultaba más hiriente. Miraba sin mirar y no distinguió que la metamorfomaga lloraba, un poco por rabia contra él, contra lo que había vivido, por ella misma, por el hecho de que le recriminara. Pero por sobre todo, ella era la parte de Remus que deseaba llorar en ese momento, si no lo hacía era porque la impotencia era aun mayor.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Remus solo respiraba y la muchacha hacía enormes esfuerzos por ahogar los sollozos.

Estaban a dos pasos de distancia. El licántropo notó que la joven lloraba, la vio agobiada por una culpa que no era suya, triste e indefensa. Se sintió maldito, un completo idiota por su reacción, trató de no pensar mucho y tan solo acorto la distancia que los separaba. Posó sus manos en las mejillas de la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas y la besó. Algo suave, tierno y lento. Solo labios. Algo aventurado, así no era él. Pero desde que empezó hablar con Tonks, jamás había vuelto a serlo, algo más, algo menos ¿Qué más daba?... Tan solo se dejo embriagar por aquel olor a flores de jazmín. Quería profundizar el beso, pero no lo llevo a cabo, solo labios. En tan pocos segundos que duró aquel momento pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza. Cosas como que si ese simple y superficial beso lo estaba haciendo sentir tan extraña y asombrosa sensación en el estómago, lo más probable es que algo mayor lo hiciera entrar en shock. Pensó en que él se parecía aquel beso, queriendo mostrar sus sentimientos sin ser muy explícito.

Volvió a la realidad por los gritos de la madre de Sirius.

Miró a Nymphadora solo unas milésimas de segundos. Ella lo comprendió.

-Hazlo- Fue lo único que ella le dijo- Te prometo que trataré de entenderlo- Susurraba.

No sabía como ella lograba saber lo que iba hacer. Supuso que en sus clases de auror le habían enseñado legermancia, pero no lo pensó mucho, tan solo lo hizo. Separó sus manos de la joven y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió en dirección a su cuarto.

Subió en penumbra, pasó por alto los llamados de Arthur y las blasfemias de Kreacher. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama mirando el cielo que entraba por la ventana. La luna parecía hacerle burla a su sentimiento de miseria.

Tonks quedó paralizada en aquel mismo lugar, no sabía exactamente como supo lo que Remus quería hacer. Pero algo en su mirada le dijo que no estaba bien ahí. Lo entendía, o al menos eso trataba.

Había tenido una conversación con Molly sobre "todos" los integrantes de la Orden, deteniéndose particularmente en cierto licántropo. Él siempre había sido así. Solitario, reservado y un poco tímido. No hablaba más de la cuenta y siempre trataba de mantener la compostura y el equilibrio. No le había dicho mucho más de lo que ella sabía, pero era bueno saber que él tenía gente que lo quería, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo. Miró la luna y la maldijo por hacerlo sufrir. Sentía celos de ella, por poder acompañarlo en aquellas noches de dolor.

Se acomodó en el sillón y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, se resguardo bajo el recuerdo de aquel beso. Tímido. Algo nervioso y puro. Algo de Remus Lupin, mientras él, se hundía bajo el chorro de agua caliente que salía de la ducha. Desesperado. Se sentía un lobo bajo una luna que no le correspondía.

Esperó que el agua se llevara los recuerdos de aquel beso, por que lo hacían desear otro. No comprendía, no quería entender porque lo había hecho y allí mismo tomó la decisión de repetirse cuantas veces fuera necesario que era su manera de pedirle disculpas, y no fue algo impulsado por las fuertes punzadas que sintió en el pecho al verla llorando.

Se acomodó en su cama para olvidar todo, la guerra, la angustia, el amor, a Tonks, por sobretodo a ella… Aunque ya sabía que eso era imposible.

Se durmió pensando eso: En olvidarla, en olvidarla, el olvidarla… En besarla.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Hola! Actualicé luego, así no hay mucho que alegarme. Bueno, la calidad del capítulo y esas cosas xD Ya había mucho esperar por el primer beso… pero bueno, aquí esta. No es una de las maravillas del mundo. Pero como dice el summary, no todo es color de rosa. Aunque tengan por seguro que a ellos si les gustó jaja.-**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por sus r.r**

**Bye**


	8. VIII

Estaba agobiado, cansado de todo. Por primera vez deseaba que fuera luna llena, quería por una noche no tener que pensar. Dejarse llevar.

Eran tantas cosas las que lo hacían sentirse cansado. Aquella luna en el negro cielo estrellado, la Orden y su misión que aun no sabía en que consistía y mucho menos cuando la realizaría, la guerra y la sensación de "no saber que pasará mañana", el hecho de preocuparse por aquel beso. _Roce._ Y si todo cambiaría con Tonks. Quince minutos atrás había agregado aquello que hizo que todo fuera superior a él. Sirius.

Había entrado en su cuarto quejándose de no poder dormir y terminó diciéndole_ "sabes que seré el siguiente, y quiero pedirte que me prometas que serás feliz". _Una tarde de invierno en que la lluvia azotaba en la ventana y Hogwarts se hundía en carreras por los pasillos y gritos de niños, ellos habían decidido que si Sirius moría, James sería el siguiente. O al revés. _Inseparables._ Luego sería Remus. Peter nunca habló del tema. Eran jóvenes, pero son conversaciones que no se olvidan. Menos un Black.

Estaba un poco ebrio, pero para el licántropo cada palabra significó una daga en el pecho. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si la única persona que de verdad lo entendía ya no estaba? Así que decidió comenzar a cumplir lo prometido más adelante. Cuando hubiera algo para ser feliz.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer, esa noche ya no podría dormir.

La luz del alba poco a poco entraba por la ventana y optó por levantarse. Una ducha fría para luego disfrutar de un café bien cargado. Sabía tomarle el sabor a las cosas.

Deseaba no encontrarse con Nymphadora, aunque una parte muy dentro de él, que pocas veces salía a la luz deseaba verla. Se repetía para si mismo y con todas sus ganas que en la noche la guardia en el ministerio no sería con ella.

El día pasó lento y aburrido, Sirius no se levantó de su cama, salvo para ir al baño. Tantos tragos la noche anterior le habían pasado la cuenta. No es que fuera una persona que tomara seguido. Pero cuando la pena lo abrumaba, se refugiaba en algo que lo hiciera olvidar.

Estuvo solo en la casa, quizás más solo que nunca. Aprovecho de leer, pensar, recordar y mirar un poco hacía el futuro. No veía nada seguro.

Dormitó un par de horas sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca, cuando ya estaba aburrido de no hacer nada, era la hora justa para irse al ministerio.

Subió al cuarto de Sirius. Estaba recostado sobre la cama. Entró con cautela y se acercó al pelinegro.

-Canuto… ¡Hey!... Canuto- Hizo algunos gestos con la cara- ¡Canuto!

-¿Qué?-Estaba aun medio dormido.

-Debo irme al ministerio. Así que tú debes abrirle a Hestia. Quedó de venir por la noche.

-Si- Lacónico.

Salió del cuarto y bajó rápidamente. Debía llegar antes de que Arthur se fuera o no podría entrar al ministerio.

-¡Buenas noches Remus!- Decía alegremente mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal Arthur?- No espero respuesta. No deseaba conversar- me iré de inmediato, no quiero que nadie me vea por aquí.

Salieron en dirección al departamento de misterios y se despidieron en la puerta.

Miró la oscura sala. Le gustaba aquel lugar, se sentía en calma. Solo y en calma, como si fuera el único ser humano en la tierra. _Sin culpa._

Caminó por los pasillos, miraba las grandes estancias y pensaba si habría alguna profecía de él. _"Claro que no, quien pensaría en mí"_. Siguió su recorrido por un largo rato.

Ya estaba un poco cansado, la noche había entrado con todo y seguramente la antecesora a la luna llena ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Buscó algún lugar cómodo. Allí justo en la esquina, la pared ofrecía un respaldo y calidez. Se sentó estirando sus piernas a lo largo. Trató de contar las profecías de diferentes tamaños que estaban a su vista.

El sueño comenzó a sentirse en el aire. Esa paz. Ese silencio, todo invitaba a dormir. No se quería dejar vencer, pero el cansancio acumulado fue mayor.

Cerró los ojos y ya no recordó más, se sentía nadar o volar. Libre. Olía a jardín, aire fresco. Quizás nadaba en pasto.

-Remus John Lupin- Sintió la voz aguda de alguien en su oído.

Le costó un poco salir de su sueño, era tan especial. Pero la vista que le se le propinó al salir de él, pensó que era aun mejor.

Una joven de largo pelo rosa. Ojos penetrantes. Sonrisa alegre. Labios rojos. Cara en forma de corazón.

Entró en cuenta. Ahí estaba Tonks, agachada junto a él. A pocos centímetros. Le hablaba al oído.

-Tienes el sueño pesado- Dijo alegremente.

-Eso me han dicho. Hoy me tocaba la guardia solo- Aventuró.

-Mmm… Lo sé. A mi me toca la guardia ahora. Pero supongo que no sabes que hora es. Las seis de la mañana, Moody acaba de irse. Supongo que no te vio.

-¡¿Las seis?! Maldición. Lo siento, anoche yo no pude dormir y…

No tenía porque contarle aquellos episodios. Se quedó en silencio y se levantó.

-Remus… Yo quería decirte que…

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?- La joven parecía no entender. Parecía haber olvidado su altercado.

-Siento haberte tratado así la otra noche. Yo no debí haberte gritado. Lamento… Bueno, haberte besado. De verdad. No volverá a pasar.

-Pero eso trataba de decirte, yo no lame…

-Creo que es mejor que me valla a casa. Nos veremos Tonks.

Salió rápido. Tan rápido que una joven auror no pudo adelantársele. Parecía arrancar de algo verdaderamente escalofriante.

Nymphadora hubiese querido gritarle que ella no lo sentía. Más bien le había servido para descubrir nuevas sensaciones. Si no estuviese de guardia quizás lo seguiría. Pero también pensó que era una oportunidad, deseaba mostrarse fuerte. Como él. Algo le decía que Remus mentía, algo en el deje de su voz hacía que sus "Lo siento" no fueran sinceros. Aquel roce era algo más. Y si él podía ser indiferente con eso. Ella también.

Después de todo. Nada era imposible, y si Sirius estuviese ahí le diría "Menos para un Black". Sonrió con satisfacción. Los licántropos también debían tener debilidades.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Me siento completamente avergonzada, por la demora y por el capítulo. No se si se nota, pero salió forzado. Primera vez desde que escribo fanfic, que dejo tres borradores. Sencillamente no me salía el capítulo. No quedé conforme, pero tampoco sabía como salir del capítulo anterior, espero poder remediarlo más adelante. Los siento. (Mis "lo siento" si son reales). Entré a clases pero juro solemnemente que haré lo posible por actualizar luego… Miles de gracias a los que dejan r.r y a los que solo leen también.**

**Besos.**


	9. IX

Hay estaban, otra vez. Solos. En silencio.

La luna llena había abandonado hace solo unas noches el cielo. En el rostro del licántropo podían observarse las consecuencias; dos cicatrices en su mejilla derecha. Traía su habitual ropa. _Gastada_. La expresión de su cara parecía hacer juego con ella. Pero sus ojos eran diferentes, mostraban misterio. Cosas ocultas tras esos ojos color miel. Se veía paz.

No hablaban, no era necesario en algunas ocasiones. Solo estaban allí.

Tonks esperaba a Sirius-más bien la carpeta que traía éste- y Remus esperaba que la joven recibiera lo que quería y se fuera, o algo así. No estaba seguro, pero temía moverse y cometer alguna locura.

En algunas horas de viajes por su mente, pensó que la joven podía tener herencia de _Veela_. Siempre que la veía en algún lugar, podía sentir una cuerda invisible que lo obligaba a acercarse.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, ya conocía la respuesta pero deseaba entablar una conversación.

-En su cuarto. Busca una carpeta que le pedí- Cortante.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿De que es la carpeta?-

-Información. Para lo de su búsqueda y el ministerio, ya sabes "El prófugo más buscado"- Simuló comillas con sus manos.

Pasaron algunos minutos más sin decir nada. Había un poco de tensión en el aire, muy poca. Pero Remus podía sentirla a la perfección y eso lo desconcertaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día de trabajo?- Lo volvía a intentar.

-¿De cuándo te preocupa mi trabajo? Pero… Bien, gracias.

En este punto logró notarlo. Ella simplemente no quería hablar.

_¿Estará enojada? _Nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso de las "conjeturas" pero ahora se vio obligado a viajar por un sinfín de ellas. Trató de pensar que no era muy bueno para ellas. Todas llegaban a una noche. Una discusión. Un roce. Todas los hacían pensar que ella lo odiaba y lo hacían sentir dos veces maldito.

Al otro lado del sillón la joven se perdía en aquel rostro. Cada cierto tiempo notaba como sus facciones hacían sutiles movimientos. Su plan tenía una falla. Quiso ser indiferente. Quiso jugar su sucio juego de ser fuerte y no había resultado. Todo fue catastrófico. Remus Lupin no entendió la actitud de la joven y sencillamente se dio por odiado. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, pero nunca que doliera tanto. Se levantó en silencio y con la cabeza baja. Atravesó aquel cuarto y salió.

Sirius bajaba apurado y chocó contra él.

-Anda con cuidado Lunático o podrías chocar con alguien que no fuera yo- Le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Salió de la casa, sin rumbo. Sabía que en sus bolsillos solo tenía soledad y un puñado de recuerdos, pero por un momento comenzó a pensar en como serían las cosas si el tuviera dinero. No es que fuera algo que le preocupara demasiado, sin embargo hace ya un tiempo había comenzado a plantearse preguntas que antes no imaginó _¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera más joven? ¿Cómo sería todo si no fuera licántropo? _Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo ya era momento de reconocerlo. Aquella alegre joven le gustaba. Mucho. Quizás… y solo quizás pensó que podía ser algo más.

Ahora se sentía un tonto. Era imposible que ella sintiera algo así por él. Tal vez ella tenía bastantes pretendientes mucho más interesantes.

Caminó por las calles de Londres sin destino. Pensando. _Maldiciéndose._

-¿Qué le hiciste a Remus?- Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada- Fingió una sonrisa angelical. Sirius levantó la ceja- Bueno, quizás no lo trate de la mejor manera. Pero te aseguro que fue culpa de él- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Culpa de él? Eso no suena a _Nymphadora Tonks,_ suena más bien a _Black-_Hizo un gesto de asco- Pues yo te aseguro que "Remsy" es un ángel. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me besó- Sincera, necesitaba desahogarse y Sirius parecía el elegido.

-…- Se acomodó en el sillón que antes ocupada su amigo- Estaba seguro que a ti te gustaba ese lobo.

-Si, me gusta.

-…- La cara del Black era sencillamente un signo de pregunta- ¿Entonces? Si te gusta no creo que el hecho de que te bese sea algo malo.

-Pues eso depende, si te besa y luego te pide disculpas y hace como si eso no hubiera pasado creo que si me puede hacer enojar- Se recostó en el sillón.

-Ya veo, así que el tímido licántropo tiene ganas de comerse a mi pequeña sobrinita, o primita, lo que seas y no tiene la decencia de decirme- Bufó- Creo que puedo echarte una mano, me refiero a ayudar, claro.

-Entiendo Sirius, no todos tenemos la mente tan corrompida como tu- Dijo riendo.

-Ja, claro que no la tienes corrompida. No quiero ni pensar como te imaginas a Remus. Pero te aseguro; tiene un buen cuerpo- Sirius se levantó con calma- Tonks, sé que él no quiere ser así contigo. Es solo que es… Remus ¿Entiendes? Algo complicado, deberías entenderlo- Su comentario podía ser una misma descripción de él.

La joven asintió, se quedó unos momentos más pensando en aquel lugar, Sirius había subido y ella podía contemplar las volutas de polvo que viajaban por el lugar. Su mente estaba en blanco, se quedó allí, pensando en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su vida. Se durmió recostada en el sillón, de cabeza. Los pies en la pared.

Parecía que no llevaba ni dos minutos en aquel lugar cuando abrió los ojos. En el umbral de la puerta estaba afirmado el ojiambar. La miraba. _¿Me está mirando?_

Él le sonrió con ternura. Observó la ventana y notó que ya había obscurecido. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?_

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estas mirándome?- Dijo medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Depende. Si así es como le llamas al hecho de que mis ojos estén posados en ti- Bromeaba, algo atípico de él. Al menos de manera tan directa.

Se acercó de apoco mientras la joven se sentaba en sillón, se acomodó a su izquierda.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- Lupin parecía nervioso. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero podía notar su respiración agitada. Asintió- Eres… Especial- Pudo sentir como un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- No sé que tienes, pero nadie había logrado que me sintiera así. Seguro.

-Yo…- No encontraba palabras, posiblemente había olvidado como se hablaba. ¿Era su imaginación o Remus Lupin estaba diciéndole esas cosas a ella?- No sé que decir.

-No es necesario que digas nada, yo solo necesitaba decírtelo- En ese punto sentía un alivio en su pecho. Estaba donde quería, en ese punto en que decía la verdad pero no del todo. _Sincero a su manera._

Tonks era conocida por todos como una joven de impulsos, posiblemente eso hacía que su relación con Sirius fuera un poco alocada pero de las mejores. Ambos eran Black rebeldes. Acaba de escuchar algo sorprendente de labios que procuraban siempre estar cerrados. "Especial" para muchos podía no ser una gran palabra, pero viniendo de aquel licántropo, significaba más que cualquier otra cosa. _Impulso._ Dejándose llevar por una alegría súbita se lanzó contra el cuello del hombre y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Parecía un depredador procurando guardar su presa. _Celoso. _

Lo abrazó con ternura, con agradecimiento por esa muestra de cariño. Por ser él y por estar ahí. Por hacerla sentir que él era suyo y por no dejar de sorprenderla.

Se separó de aquel cuello que la embriagaba en su olor con lentitud. Forzada para no parecer demasiada sorprendida por el momento.

-Tú, Remus Lupin, eres más que especial. Eres mi ángel- Las últimas tres palabras las susurraba, mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa. De aquellas que llenaban de luz el lugar.

Lo miró unos segundos más. Se estaba dando tiempo para tener la decisión suficiente. Esto ya no era cosa de impulso. Se necesitaba más que eso. _Valor._ Y lamentablemente ella no era Gryffindor. Se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de aquel hombre con voz ronca que tan placentera sensación llevaba a sus oídos. Él posaba sus manos en las mejillas de ella. Parecía un deja vu. Ya estaba ahí, podía percibir a escasos centímetros ya aquel sabor de esos labios tan deseados.

_Soñaba. _

-Hey… Dora… - Abrió los ojos con pereza y pudo notar la cara de sus sueños a la misma distancia en la que se vio interrumpida. A escasos cinco centímetros. En aquel momento que a ella le encantaba. El olor que emanaba; libros, chocolate. _Madurez. _ Y ya no pudo más.

Invirtió los papeles, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo abrazó. Igual que en sus sueños. Un poco más lento, lo disfrutó como si después de eso no hubiera nada. Olió su cuello y sintió un calor en la boca del estómago cuando Remus posó sus manos nerviosas sobre su espalda.

Un momento memorable. Cualquier sentimiento guardado salía por sus poros y se sentía en el ambiente. Allí, abrazados en la penumbra, diciendo cosas por sus actos. Sintiéndose mejores. Sintiéndose amados.

Quizás lo anterior no era un sueño. Después de todo, vivían rodeados de magia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Tengo Beta! Bueno, en este cáp. No… Porque necesitaba subirlo hoy y pues lo terminé recién. Lamentablemente ni yo ni mi beta tenemos varita xD Lamento la demora y todo eso, pero les juro que es por el colegio. Espero subir una vez por semana. **

**Hoy… ¡Cumpleaños de nuestro amado licántropo! Remus John Lupin. Tendría 48 bien llevados años si Jotaká no fuera rubia jajaja, era una broma… Por si alguien lo es, no se sienta ofendido ;)**

**El punto es que… No podía dejar de subir. **

**Nos leemos…**

**Millones de gracias por estar aquí.**


	10. X

Había tantas cosas en el aire, además de lo que era obvio. Podía sentirlo; Preocupación. Eran momentos en los que todos sabían que algo malo se avecinaba, no solo por el hecho que hace algunos días el Sr. Weasley había sido atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort. _Era algo más_. La gente parecía vagar por su mundo y vivir guardando la angustia. _Reprimía sentimientos_.

Así siempre había sido el mundo de Remus Lupin, y quizás por eso no lo notaba, pero la gente de su alrededor se veía afectada por aquel extraño malestar colectivo. Incluso los chistes de Sirius parecían más apagados de lo normal.

-¿Sabías que Tonks solía hacerse aparecer un tatuaje en la espalda? Según ella parecía más ruda- Decía en su tono más casual.

-Ajá- Escribía en un pergamino con pulcra caligrafía y total concentración- Supongo que eso va de familia.

-¿Tú crees? Yo pensé que eso nos convertía en rebeldes.

La conversación no tomaba buen rumbo. Jamás tomaría buen rumbo si se trataba de Sirius hablando con su amigo licántropo sobre alguna chica y menos si aquella era Nymphadora.

Sencillamente había cosas que Lupin prefería dejarlas guardadas en un baúl bajo llave.

Siempre había sido para muchas cosas un poco extremista, le gustaba el chocolate bien cargado. El agua de la ducha muy fría o muy caliente, en ese punto entre el dolor y el placer. Adoraba acostarse tarde y levantarse con el alba. En muchas cosas él era así, pero últimamente había descubierto una gran alteración… Era joven, metamorfomaga, rosa, alegre, divertida, curiosa, comprensiva, torpe…

Encontraba cada vez alguna nueva forma de describirla.

Era algo extraño, no le gustaba tenerla muy lejos. _La extrañaba_, pero si la tenía muy cerca _la deseaba. _Tan solo le gustaba tenerla ahí. Poder verla y conversar con ella para sentirse seguro. Era por eso que prefería dejar el tema y hablar incluso sobre quidditch. Ahí, era donde un buen amigo podía notar la falta y lo extraño; Él NUNCA hablaba de eso.

-Has estado muy raro. Supongo que andas en tus días- Dijo el pelinegro molesto por la poca atención que recibía por parte de su interlocutor.

-Si, ya lo creo… de seguro es eso- No parecía haber nada más que aquel pergamino que Canuto denominó como estúpido.

-¿Te habían dicho que a veces eres desesperante?- Remus asintió con la cabeza. Refunfuño por lo bajo y se retiró diciendo- Ya te encontraré en mejores condiciones Lunático, y no podrás escapar.

-Aquí estaré- Respondió divertido. En algunas ocasiones le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

La verdad es que si no fuera porque estaba concentrado escribiéndole a Dumbledore se hubiese visto un poco afectado por el comentario del pelinegro. Hace ya unos días que no hablaba con Tonks, luego de haberse visto la noche del ataque en el ministerio. Era culpa de él, lo sabía. No había sido del todo cordial esa noche y volvió a tratarla como niña. _Idiota. _

Si había algunos momentos en que deseaba que la guerra dejara de existir sin duda eran esos, en los que le gustaría poder estar haciendo otra cosa como resguardarse en su pena.

Se preguntó si estaría mal visitarla y se respondió solo _Sería completamente inapropiado, eso significaría mostrarle que la extraño_Lo que pasaba dentro de él no era orgullo, como lo podrían denominarlo otros, más bien era algo así como una gran mezcla de vergüenza-miedo-frustración.

Pensaba que no la merecía, pero se le hacía tan difícil no pensar en ella.

Terminó la carta con bastante pereza y sin prestar atención a las líneas de despedida. La lechuza marchó con rapidez a su encargo. Y él tan solo se quedó así. Como siempre, sumiso y esperando compañía.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, miraba la lechuza alejarse y ahora ya estaba oscuro y en Grimmauld Place no había nadie. _¿Dónde se abra metido Sirius?_Sabía que no debía salir y como siempre llevaba la contra. A veces era un poco desesperante su comportamiento despreocupado, parecía que buscaba la muerte. Muchas veces él también había pensado en algo así _Esto sería más fácil si terminara de una vez_Pero luego se arrepentía, quizás por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador había cometido un error. Era cobarde, por más que buscaba la valentía en su interior sentía que la había perdido. Esa noche, dos muertes, un asesino, un traidor y su lamento acallado.

Lo buscó con detenimiento por todas las piezas, recurrió desde los gritos a los encantamientos… y nada. Había desaparecido el muy miserable.

Se tiró en el sillón más próximo a la puerta con la esperanza de regañarlo cuando llegara. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Alguien había aparecido en la cocina. Se paró rápidamente y caminó a grandes zancadas.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas?- Preguntó afirmado en el umbral con los brazos entrecruzados.

-Por ahí, solo salí a dar una vuelta. No yo, claro. Canuto- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Sirius, sabes que no…

-Bla, bla, bla. Siempre el mismo lío. Ya deja de preocuparte por mí Lunático. Te lo pedí "Se feliz". Mejor preocúpate por alguna chica que tengas abandonada por ahí- Una mirada que significó más que todo.

Se quedó pensando en eso solo unos segundos y salió en dirección de la biblioteca.

Allí se tumbó en la silla meditando que era lo que Sirius sabía. Pensó que era inútil creer que Sirius no lo había notado pero… ¿Por qué el comentario? ¿Qué le pasaría a Nymphadora? ¿Qué tanto sabía el pelinegro?

Y decidió que ya bastante tiempo había tenido que guardarse cosas como para seguirlo haciendo. _Al menos por esa noche. _ Tomó un pergamino y anotó lo más rápido que pudo algunas palabras. Simple. Su lechuza aún no había vuelto, tomó prestada la de Sirius.

Se quedó allí con la decisión de no moverse hasta tener respuesta.

Dos horas después la gran lechuza negra entraba por la ventana. Tenía una pequeña carta que Remus contempló unos segundos.

La abrió con delicadeza y un poco de miedo. No había escrito nada comprometedor pero sentía una horrible presión en el pecho.

_Remus:_

_Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi. El ministerio me ha absorbido un poco, procuraré pasarme por la casa cuanto antes. Saludos a Sirius. _

_Siempre tuya._

_Dora._

Respiró aliviado. No había nada de raro en la contestación. Le hubiese gustado poder hacerle grandes declaraciones en su carta pero solo fue capaz de preguntarle como estaba. A pesar de que Tonks había sido tan poco explícita como él, no dejó de serle indiferente el final "Siempre tuya".

_De él._

Un pequeño vuelco en el estómago y una sonrisa al vacío. A veces las cosas parecían tan fáciles.

Estaba decidido, era imposible vivir con aquel dolor punzante en el pecho, y era solo una de dos, o le decía a alguien lo que le pasaba o sería la primera persona en morir por enamoramiento al bruto. Morir, por el momento no estaba en sus planes, así que solo le quedaba decidir a quien contarle. Lo más lógico era decírselo a la pelirrosa. Pero ella no estaba cerca ¿O eran solo pretextos? Así que solo le quedaban dos; Kreacher o Sirius. El primero de seguro no tenía intenciones de escucharlo. El segundo… Bueno era Sirius. Pero era él o morir.

-Siéntate Canuto, tenemos que hablar- Sentenció serio.

El pelinegro había sido tomado por sorpresa en la actitud más vergonzosa para él; Comiendo galletas en la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alarmado luego de tragarse la última.

-Eemm... Necesito conversar contigo, pero es algo serio, y necesito que no te rías.

-Debo confesar que tu extraña actitud me está volviendo propenso a la risa, pero lo intentaré.

-Sucede que… -Sirius lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- MegustaTonksynosequehacer.

No supo con certeza si todo se había escuchado tan rápido como lo dijo o solo había sido su imaginación.

-Ah, ¿Qué diablos dijiste?- Parecía un poco contrariado.

-Vamos Canuto… Decía que… -Trago saliva y negó mirando en dirección al techo- Me gusta Nymphadora.

-¡No sabes como me habías asustado! ¿Y qué ocurre con eso?

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Que se supone que debías estar asombrado y preguntándome cosas como ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O que se yo … y solo me miras con tú cara idiota y me preguntas que ocurre- Bufó.

-Haber Lunático, si tú no me dijiste supongo que es por el hecho de que eres una _nenita_. Además ya lo sabía… Se te nota hasta en el como respiras. Pero no te preocupes, solo lo sabe toda la orden. De ahí no saldrá.

-No puedo creer que este hablando contigo sobre esto. Eres terrible como consejero- Hizo aparecer una taza de café- Espera, ¿En la orden también entra Tonks?

-Mmm… Yo creo que ella es la única que no lo sabe. Pero digamos que es por algo obvio ¿Tú sabías que a ella le gustas?- Remus abrió exageradamente los ojos- Como lo sospeche ¿Ves? Los únicos que no sabían que se gustaban eras ustedes.-Rió divertido.

-No me parece divertido. Dime Canuto ¿Ella te dijo que…?

-Si, sí. Aunque no hubiese sido necesario. Créemelo. Tú estás ciego.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que Remus vago por un mundo en que solo estaban ellos dos; él y Nymphadora. Dio un pequeño suspiro sin notarlo.

-Es el colmo, estabas suspirando. Confiésalo ¿En que momento perdiste el espíritu merodeador?

-Cretino- Masculló por lo bajo- Bueno… Gracias por tu ayuda. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Si claro, repentinamente te ha bajado el sueño- Rió- Veté y abandona a este pobre cachorro- Le gritaba dramáticamente mientras el ojiambar se alejaba.

Remus subía la escalera con dejadez. Sí Nymphadora sentía algo por él, aunque solo fuera gustar -Algo que quedaba corto a sus sentimientos-… Debía saberlo. Pero ¿Cómo? Esa pregunta volaba entre volutas de polvo. Entró en su cuarto y se tiró en su cama con mayor decisión que cualquier otra noche. _No había vuelta atrás. _ Debía amanecer luego y tenía que hablar con la joven… Pensó en que quizás había recuperado su valentía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Hola! Como siempre: Lamento la demora.

La verdad es que no tengo un comentario personal sobre el cáp. Solo me queda esperar los suyos.

Gracias a mi Beta por la corrección, espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Encantada por los fieles lectores.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Bye


End file.
